Vampires and Werewolves and Fairies, Oh My!
by Aunt Bran
Summary: This is my first venture into True Blood fanfiction, and I'm not at all sure where I'm going with it. It starts with Sookie and Eric and a slightly naughty peek into the inner sanctum of Fangasia. If anyone wants to read more, let me know and I'll continue...any suggestions for continuing the story line will be happily considered :)
1. Chapter 1

It was just after midnight when Sookie blew into Fangtasia, slamming the door behind her. Business was booming, and the lazy, early evening pace was just beginning to quicken. "Where is he?" she asked Pam, who was standing behind the bar mixing a not-so-tempting-looking concoction in a martini glass.

"In the rear," she replied. Sookie wondered briefly at the twinkle in Pam's eye but shrugged and marched through the door indicated by the blonde vampire's sidewise glance. She took one step into the office, opened her mouth to speak, and froze. Eric was much too involved in the task at hand to notice the interruption. In a single glance, Sookie took in the polished mahogany desk top, an expanse of pale thighs highlighted by dark bruises, brightly flowered fabric...

One step backward, and Sookie closed the door. She glared at Pam, who raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "You can't say I didn't warn you, Sugah!"

Sookie took a seat at the bar, fuming. She stared at the wall, trying to ignore the cacophony of voices in the room and inside her head, until a blood-curdling wail reverberated through the room. It sounded like a searing medley of agony and ecstasy. There was not even a pause in the din, though the scream was clearly audible to everyone in the bar. A minute or two later a human girl, small and brunette, emerged from the office, smoothing down the folds of a flowered dress that had recently been bunched up under her armpits. She was walking with some difficulty, and Sookie tried to shield herself from the girl's inner monologue. It was no use.

With a final glare at Pam, Sookie pushed off the stool and stomped into Eric's office once again. He had not bothered to dress, and he resembled an exquisite marble statue as he raised a crystal goblet of blood to his lips. Other than the hand that held the glass, only one part of his perfect anatomy reacted to her appearance with a slight twitch. She shook her head, picked up a pair of grey sweat pants from the single chair, and tossed them to him. "Do you mind?"

He smiled, a self-satisfied smirk, and set down the glass on the polished desk top. Taking his time, he stepped into the pants and pulled them up, tying the string at the waist in a perfect bow. Perching on the edge of the desk, he finally glanced at her. "To what do I owe the honor…?" he drawled.

"You're the sheriff of this district, Eric. Can't you do something about the vampires? There was another one poking around my house last night. I know they're attracted to my fairy blood, but couldn't you post a sign or something?"

"Anybody we know?" Eric asked. His eyes hardened, and she knew she finally had his undivided attention.

Sookie shook her head, then changed the subject without preamble. "You know you hurt that girl, right?"

Eric widened his eyes and cocked his head in that irritating way of his. "She begged me to, Sookie. Surely you know that if you read her thoughts." He summarily dismissed the subject. "Now what about this vampire? Male or female?"

"Male. Maybe five ten, dark hair. He was hovering outside my window. These guys are giving me the creeps, Eric! Alcide snarled at him and he laughed. Then he disappeared."

"I'm pretty sure he's not afraid of your werewolf, Sookie," Eric offered with a smile. "It sounds like your new neighbor, Bill Compton. Maybe he's just checking out the neighborhood."

"From twenty feet off the ground?" She shivered. "If you run into him, would you ask him politely to stay the fuck off my property?"

Eric laughed. It always tickled him to hear Sookie using that kind of language, since it was so out of character. "Would your grandmother approve of that kind of talk, Sookie?"

"My grandmother's not here, Eric. And it's been hard enough on her, sharing her house with a werewolf. She's never quite trusted any of the supernaturals in the area. Lord knows she doesn't need this Bill peeking into her bedroom window in the middle of the night!"

"I will have a talk with him." He strode to his desk chair and sat, his eyes never leaving his visitor. "Was there anything else?"

"Just one thing. That couple seated closest to the entry door? They're were panthers."

Eric nodded, his expression patronizing. "I know that, Sookie."

She continued, "Well, did you know that they're very drunk and looking for a fight?"

"Shit!" His eyes went to the door just before it swung open and Pam fell into the room, landing unceremoniously on her pretty little derriere. "I think you should head out the back door," Eric muttered hurriedly and pointed behind him as he rose from his desk and, with a warning snarl, waded into the melee. Sookie shot Pam a glance, and just the tiniest of smiles, before she scurried out into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Alcide stopped pacing long enough to punch in Sookie's speed dial number on his phone once again. Again, it went right to voicemail. He was about to resume his pacing when the window was suddenly illuminated by headlights in the driveway. He stomped out on the porch and stood there, his chest heaving.

Sookie turned off the engine and gathered her purse and umbrella while he simmered. "I told you not to wait up," she said softly, lifting her face to him for a kiss as she walked up the steps.

He stared into her eyes from his lofty height, more than a foot above her. A muscle twitched menacingly in his jaw. "Did you think that would be a possibility, Sookie? While you're out fraternizing with...all kinds of monsters?"

Sookie shook her head and walked past him into the bright, warm kitchen. "You don't have to be so dramatic, Alcide. You're well aware that I've been doing odd jobs for Eric for months now. And as for monsters - I think we can both agree that you're not in a position to be throwing stones. Besides, I left you a note and said I'd be late." She reached into the fridge and withdrew a bottle of water, uncapping it and taking a long drink.

Alcide suddenly realized his relief was greater than his anger, and he made a conscious effort to unclench his fists. This tiny, breakable human had proven her resilience time and again. He relaxed and shook out his long arms before wrapping them around Sookie. "What am I going to do with you, Sookie?" he sighed.

"Well, I do have some ideas in that regard," she drawled with a lascivious wink. He gasped as her hand slipped inside his shorts. It thrilled her to know that this giant of a man, capable of morphing into a ferocious wolf, was putty in her hands. She raised an eyebrow as she continued to stroke him. "Upstairs?"

His answer was a soft whimper. She smiled as he regretfully freed her hand and tossed her easily over his shoulder, taking the stairs two at a time.

Sookie woke to the irresistible aroma of frying bacon. Soft voices drifted up from the kitchen, and she quickly identified them as her grandmother and her brother, Jason. She slipped out of bed and pulled on her robe, belting it tightly. After pausing for an appreciative glance, she threw a sheet over Alcide's nude form.

Jason looked up from his breakfast and grinned. *Hey, Sook. This is Crystal." The girl smiled timidly, and Sookie thought she looked vaguely familiar. She was seated on Jason's left and was poking at her eggs with a fork.

Sookie smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you, Crystal." She could tell the girl was ill at ease but was not sure why. It probably meant that she was some kind of supernatural...that was it! She was one of the weres that had been in Eric's bar! A werepanther. Terrific.

Rounding out the breakfast club, the werewolf came padding down the stairs next. He had pulled on flannel pants, but he was barefoot and bare chested. Gran stood with a heaped plate extended in his direction, but his glittering eyes were on Crystal. A soft growl escaped his throat, but he didn't seem to notice. In return, Crystal heroically tried to suppress a snarl.

Sookie looked from one to the other. "Knock it off. Both of you." Gran, bless her heart, took it all in stride and handed Alcide his plate. She smiled as he bent and kissed the top of her head.

Sookie broke the uncomfortable silence that followed. "I'm working the lunchtime shift today, Gran, so I don't have to leave for a few hours." Jason and Alcide attacked their breakfast hungrily and obediently rinsed their plates.

"I guess I get the first shower then," Alcide commented as he loped up the stairs.

Jason cleared Crystal's place. "I'm on my way. I'll see y'all later." He slipped his arm around Crystal's waist.

"It was nice meeting you," she spoke softly as they headed out the door to Jason's truck.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He smiled and kissed her cheek as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Everyone was nice, but you should have warned me about the wolf, Jason." She frowned. "We're not exactly best buds."

"Well, I didn't know that. Still, it worked out okay. He works long hours, so he's not around that much. And he tends to hang out upstairs when he is there. He's not too crazy about vampires either, and he tries to stay out of Eric's way when he's there."

"Eric Northman? What business does he have with your grandmother?"

Jason shook his head. "It's Sookie. She does some work for him from time to time. When he found out she's an empath, he hired her to screen his employees and sometimes to work with customers or suppliers." He shrugged. "He pays well, and my sister tends to get herself in trouble occasionally, so he's not a bad friend to have. He's very old and very powerful, as vampires go."

"I know his reputation, Jason. It's not all good. And your sister - she's not quite human, is she?"

"Well, she's part fairy, actually. But most people don't notice. That's where she gets the mind-reading ability."

"I have no problem with fairies. In fact, I have a friend named Claude who has a club..."

"No way!" Jason interrupted. "He's our cousin! He has a twin sister, Claudine."

"I never met her, but Claude is a good guy. He's amazingly good looking, but of course I'm not his type."

Jason laughed. "Yeah, I get that. If I wasn't his cousin, I suspect I'd be his type."

Sam Merlotte looked up from the table he was wiping down as Sookie walked in. They exchanged "hellos" and she went to get her apron from his office. "Any vampire sightings last night, Sookie?" he asked with some concern.

"Nope. Quiet as a tomb," she smiled. "I talked to Eric, and it looks like he put a stop to it. I hope. He thinks it's my new neighbor. I haven't met him yet, but he's definitely of the undead variety."

Sam sighed. Never a dull moment.

"Sookie?" Her name was not spoken aloud, but Sookie heard it over the din. She looked toward the door.

"Claude!" Her answer was telepathic as well. She and her cousin had no need to speak in order to communicate. He was totally fae - and totally hot. His dark hair hung to his shoulders, and his eyes were locked on Lafayette, who was handing a plate through the serving window from the kitchen. Lafayette's carefully made up eyes blinked once, and a slow smile blossomed on his face. His greeting was audible.

"Hey, Claude! How's it hangin'?"

Sookie hurried over and reached up to hug her cousin, then followed his gaze. "You two know each other?"

"Biblically," Claude replied, again without speaking.


	3. Chapter 3

Sookie ushered her cousin to a table. "Is something wrong, Claude?" He was not the most social of her relatives. In fact, she remembered him being at her house only once - and never at Merlotte's. She sat across from him and "listened."

"It's Claudine, Sookie. I can't find her."

Sookie didn't know how often the two talked. "Have you checked in Faery? Or talked to our grandfather? She's a fairy, Claude - she could be anywhere!"

"I know she's a fairy, Sookie. That's just the problem. She's charged with keeping you safe, and there are too many vampires around you. You know how irresistible fairy blood is to them…" A large tear rolled down his cheek, and he had not yet spoken aloud. Sookie reached across the table and gently brushed it away.

"Let's not panic, okay? I haven't seen her, so maybe it's a good thing she hasn't been around here. If I see her I'll tell her you're worried about her - and I'll call you right away." Arlene set two tall glasses of ice water on the table between them with a smile. Each glass had a lemon wedge on the edge, and Claude drew back and hissed. Sookie picked up the glass carefully, as if it contained a bomb, and replaced it on Arlene's tray.

"Thanks, Arlene, but he's allergic," Sookie explained. Arlene had no way of knowing that Claude was a fairy, and she probably had no idea that lemons (as well as limes and iron) were poisonous to their kind. This seemed the simplest and least embarrassing explanation, since Claude was already so upset.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Arlene grabbed the other glass and retreated to the kitchen, where Lafayette would most likely educate her about fairies in general, and Claude in particular.

Claude stood and spoke aloud. "I should go. Thanks for...everything." Sookie hugged him again and he left, somehow folding his lanky frame into a small, expensive sports car. She waved as he roared out of the mostly empty lot.

It was time to pay a call on the new neighbor. Sookie sighed and went to work, wondering if taking Alcide with her might be more of a help or a hindrance.

After vacillating all day, Sookie decided to go by herself. She had changed out of her work outfit and donned a tee shirt and jeans, letting her hair fall to her shoulders. She could see the Compton house across the cemetery, and the lights went on about ten. Alcide was snoring softly in front of the TV, and Gran had already retired to her room.

Sookie tiptoed out the door, closing it softly behind her. It was a short walk, and she enjoyed the cooling breeze. She hesitated at the door, then rapped sharply and waited. It was not a long wait. The door opened almost immediately, and a pleasant looking young man smiled at her. He was about five ten, well built, with dark hair and eyes. "Mr. Compton?"

"Bill. Please. And you must be Miss Stackhouse, my neighbor. Won't you come in?"

"Sookie," she corrected automatically, then shook her head. A nursery rhyme was reciting itself in her mind - 'Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly!' "I can't stay long, but I wanted to ask you a question."

He looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry about the fly-by. I was just checking out the neighborhood. I didn't mean to act like a peeping Tom." He was trying to be inconspicuous, but she could tell he was breathing deeply of her provocative fairy scent.

"It's okay, that's not what I wanted to ask about. I have a cousin, a fairy, and she seems to be missing. I was just wondering if you'd seen her. This may sound corny, but she's my godmother…" She smiled, realizing how this must sound. "Really. My fairy godmother. Her name is Claudine, and she does tend to physically watch over me. So since you're new to the neighborhood…"

"and a vampire," Bill finished for her, "you wondered if I might possibly have killed her?"

"Sorry. I had hoped to ask a bit more tactfully than that."

He shrugged disingenuously "No, I have not had the pleasure of meeting her. And I can assure you that, though some may consider me a homicidal monster, I am not a liar. I guess you will just have to take my word for that, or ask Eric. He knows me quite well."

"Well, thank you, Bill. And I apologize for any misunderstanding. I just...well, I'm really worried about her."

His smile seemed genuine. "I will be on the lookout, Sookie. And I will certainly let you know if I see her. It was a real pleasure meeting you, but I fear you've been missed." He looked over her shoulder. Sookie knew his hearing was much more acute than hers, so she guessed that Alcide was calling for her. She smiled and muttered a "thank you," then hurried back to her house.

Alcide was sitting on the porch swing, watching her as she approached. He patted the seat beside him. "I know, I know, you're a grown woman. You know what you're doing. The vampires aren't going to hurt you." He sighed. "Can we just go to bed now?"

She smiled up at him. "You're learning," she acknowledged. She slid onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm glad you look out for me, Alcide. Really. I just don't like being treated like a weakling, ya know?" She kissed him slowly as his hands slipped under her shirt and warmed her skin.

"You two should maybe get a room!"

Sookie jumped, but Alcide just chuckled softly. "Hey Jason." He slid his hands down toward Sookie's waist but left them under her shirt. Jason grinned and entered the house, heading for the kitchen and a midnight snack.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric listened carefully, hands on his thighs as he leaned over his desk. "Thank you, Pam. I'll check it out personally." He glided into the nightclub and took an empty seat at a table for four that was occupied by a vampire couple.

The man smiled uneasily as the woman kicked him under the table and glared at him. "Mr. Northman. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm...Randy...and this is Letty."

"I know who you are, Randy," Eric replied softly. "I understand you've been bragging about a certain fairy you claim to have captured...or should I say kidnapped. Are you aware that this is against the law? And that I am sheriff of this county? If you think about that for a moment, you will probably realize it was a mistake to be discussing it here in my establishment."

Randy didn't move, but his beady eyes darted toward the door. Eric simply shook his head. "That is not an option. You will take me to her. Now. Is she alive? I sincerely hope so." He never raised his voice, but the young vampire was squirming in his seat. Eric shot a look toward his date. "You may go, Letty. I assume you can find your own way home." It was not a question. She scurried away without a backward glance.

"Y-yes, she's alive, Mr. Northman. It's like the goose that lays the golden eggs, ya know?" His smile was pitiful, and he shrugged. "I mean, if you drain her she's gone…" He decided, belatedly, to stop talking. Eric unfolded his six foot, four inch frame from the damask covered chair. He towered over Randy, who was eight inches shorter, even in his cowboy boots.

"You will take me to her. Now," Eric stated simply. He led the way to his BMW sedan and Randy followed meekly. Eric started the engine and waited, staring straight ahead until Randy finally spoke.

"Oh. Right. I mean, make a right out of the lot. You'll see a deserted gas station about five miles down the road - make a right there. Are you...I mean...what are you going to do to me? Are you going to kill me?

Eric shook his head, not bothering to answer. His hands were clenched on the wheel, and he found the right turn easily. After another half mile he turned into the driveway of a deserted farmhouse and killed the engine. "She's in the basement," Randy whispered.

Eric opened the glove box and removed a short stick with a wicked point on one end. Randy cringed away from him. "I told you I wasn't going to hurt you, Randy," Eric explained patiently. "But you know what you have to do." He looked into the hapless vampire's eyes and carefully handed him the pointed stick, the sharp edge aimed at his chest. "Go ahead now, but first step away from the car."

Randy started to cry, even as he obeyed Eric's command, but he gripped the shaft with both hands. "I wasn't going to hurt her," he begged. "She just - she tasted so good!"

Eric looked at him impassively and nodded toward the stake. "I don't make the laws, Randy. I just uphold them. Now do it." He turned and walked away and never looked back, but he smiled faintly when he heard a sharp grunt followed by a wet splashing sound.

It took a moment for Eric's eyes to adjust to the total darkness inside. He walked into the kitchen, where the cellar door stood open. There was a faint glow coming from its depths, and he walked down the wooden stairs carefully. The enticing aroma of fairy blood grew stronger with each step. A tall, dark haired woman sat hunched in the center of a rusty cage. He could see the telltale fang marks on her pale skin. "Don't be afraid," he warned. "I'm here to set you free."

Eric opened the rusty door, and it creaked on its ancient hinges as it swung out. A ball of fire erupted out of the open doorway and slammed him backwards against the far wall, where he slid down and found himself sitting on the filthy floor.

"What are you doing? I'm the fucking cavalry!" he shouted. But she was gone. "You're welcome," he muttered as he dusted himself off.

Sookie pulled the pillow over her head and snuggled up against Alcide's warm body, but the tapping persisted. After another minute, she moved the pillow aside and opened one eye - then almost jumped out of her skin. "Shit!" she hissed, as the apparition outside her window beckoned her downstairs.

"Sook? You okay?" Alcide mumbled. Sookie kissed his furry cheek and smiled. "I'm fine. Be right back." She slipped out of the warm bed and grabbed her flannel robe, belting it tightly as she slid her feet into fuzzy slippers. She crept down the stairs and opened the front door a crack.

"What are you doing here?" she asked angrily. "Its almost three in the morning!"

"My apologies for disturbing you, Sookie. I just thought you would want to know that I heard from Eric that your cousin has been found. She's going to be fine."

Sookie stepped out on the porch and closed the door softly behind her. She was not yet ready to invite just any stray vampire into the house. "Claudine? Is she hurt?"

"Eric says the vampire that caught her had fed on her, but he was hoping to...umm...save more for later. The vampire has been dealt with, and Claudine seems to be recovering rapidly from her ordeal. In fact, it seems she knocked Eric on his backside for his trouble." His face softened into a half smile.

Sookie smiled too. "I'm sure Eric will get over it," she assured Bill. "But how did he know who she was? I don't think they've ever met."

Bill shook his head. "I don't think he knew she was your cousin, but he knows you are part fairy so he put two and two together. The dumb kidnapper was bragging about it in Fangtasia." Sookie stifled a yawn, and Bill added hastily, "I'll let you get some sleep. I just thought you'd want to know."

"Thank you so much. I'll sleep much better now." She watched him disappear through the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

Claudine breezed into Merlotte's like a breath of fresh air. She needed neither wings nor a diamond tiara to accentuate her fairy presence. She was statuesque and, of course, beautiful. Her long dark hair was braided intricately, and all eyes turned her way as she closed the door behind her. Sookie's face lit up and she hurried over and hugged her cousin. "I'm so glad you're okay," she gushed telepathically. She knew Claudine would never want to broadcast her business audibly in the crowded restaurant.

Sookie led Claudine to a small round table in the corner, and she held up a finger to Sam. She was due for a break, and she knew he'd cover for her. She took Claudine's hands in hers across the table and looked into her eyes. "Are you truly recovered?"

Claudine's nod was almost imperceptible, but her smile was radiant. "Sookie...I came to ask a favor." Her thoughts projected smoothly through the din. "I would like to meet this vampire - Eric - and thank him properly. Will you arrange it?"

Sookie's smile faded slightly. "I don't know," she thought. "His club is full of vampires…"

"Oh, no, not there," Claudine replied quickly. "I wouldn't dare enter his club. But perhaps at your house? He saved my life, Sookie, and I treated him shamefully."

"Do you really think it's wise, Claudine? Eric is a very old and powerful vampire, and your fragrance, your aura, is pretty irresistible. I've talked to him, and he does understand your mistrust. You really didn't do him any harm - except maybe to his ego." She grinned, recalling her conversation with Eric when he recounted the embarrassing rescue. She remembered biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

"Please, Sookie - it's important to me." Claudine's lovely eyes widened and she was obviously blinking back tears.

Sookie sighed. "Okay. I'll see if Eric will stop over before he goes to work tomorrow. Pam can handle things until he gets there. Maybe around ten? I'll let you know if there's any change."

Claudine's smile was brilliant. "Thank you, cousin. I'll look forward to it."

Closing her eyes, Sookie shook her head. She hoped this wasn't a disaster waiting to happen. "Don't worry," Claudine sent in her direction. "He could have overpowered, me but he didn't."

Sookie groaned inwardly. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Alcide insisted on crashing the party. "Vampires and fairies just don't mix, Sookie," he explained for the tenth time.

"And what good will it do to add a werewolf to the mix?" Sookie asked sensibly.

"It just might help keep everybody calm," Alcide answered patiently. "Besides, I'm not going anywhere." He looked down at her and added, "And there's not one of you who can budge me if I don't want to move." He had a point. And as it turned out, it didn't really matter anyway. The minute Eric strode through the door and laid eyes on Claudine, the others in the room melted away into insignificance.

Eric was his charming self. Sookie held her breath as he walked straight to Claudine. She was dressed in diaphanous clouds of sky blue that ended just above her knees and showed off her long, shapely legs. His eyes never left hers as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. There was not a sound in the room as everyone listened breathlessly for the telltale click of his fangs, but the moment passed innocently. They sighed collectively as everyone took a seat.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you - officially, Eric," Claudine began. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life."

"I'm so very glad I was able to," Eric replied gallantly. Modestly. Sookie had never seen this side of Eric Northman. In fact, the man looked utterly gobsmacked.

The conversation stalled until Alcide spoke up. "Eric, I hope you haven't glamored our guest." He was only half joking.

Claudine's smile dazzled. "Oh, I'm immune to Mr. Northman's parlor tricks," she fairly purred, "though perhaps not to his natural charm."

Sookie groaned audibly. "Sorry. It's just...this isn't going the way I expected."

All eyes moved to the front door as Jason walked in. He grinned. "What's this? Some kind of convention?" His eyes moved warily from one supernatural being to the next. "Everything okay here?"

Alcide chuckled softly. "I'd say everything is perfectly...fine."

Claudine rose. "I want to thank you all for your concern. I can see that Eric is a dangerous predator, but he poses no threat to me." She hugged Sookie and walked to the door. Eric sped to her side, appearing to materialize at the front door. He opened it and, ignoring everyone else, followed Claudine out onto the porch. She looked deep into his eyes and, taking his hand, simply disappeared.

"What the hell was THAT?" Jason asked his sister, rubbing his eyes.

"Trouble," she replied. "Right here in River City. With a capital T..." She sighed and took Alcide's hand. "Shall we?"

He grinned. "Night Jason," he muttered, and followed Sookie up the stairs.

Jason grabbed his backpack and hurried out to his truck, where Crystal sat waiting impatiently. "Who were all those people?" she asked nervously. "Somebody was making the hairs stand up on the back of my neck."

"I'd take a wild guess and say that was probably the vampire - tall blonde guy."

"As opposed to the werewolf, the tall, dark, hairy guy?" She smiled. "And the tall woman? Not completely human, I'm guessing."

"Fairy," Jason admitted. "My cousin Claudine."

"Same old, same old," Crystal murmured. She curled up on the front seat, her head in his lap, and cautioned - her voice muffled against the denim fabric of his jeans, "Try not to drive us into a tree." He gasped, his hands gripping the wheel as he tried to concentrate on controlling his feet. Clutch. Gas. Brake. "Shit, Crystal! You can't do that while I'm driving! No - don't stop!"


	6. Chapter 6

Claudine leaned against the door, completely aware that she was striking a coquettish pose. "Thank you for the ride, Eric. It seems I'm alway thanking you for something." Her laugh was musical and contagious.

He smiled, his face mere inches from hers. She was tall, and he looked directly into her eyes. She never flinched as he drew nearer, his lips surprisingly supple as they gently touched hers. He drew back and spoke softly, his tongue flicking out and tasting his lip. "I knew you'd be delicious."

She sighed softly. "Thank…" She laughed again. "That's our problem, isn't it? You can't kiss me without wanting to bite me." She pressed her index finger to his lip, and he touched it with the tip of his tongue.

His voice dropped even lower. "It might not be so bad - if I knew I could stop."

"You fascinate me, Eric. I've never even talked to a vampire before - except…" She let the sentence trail off, unfinished. "I didn't expect to be so...attracted to you. I thought I might have to fight you off." She cocked her head. "Actually, I thought I would want to."

"Does that mean you don't? Want to?" His lazy smile did nothing to disguise the lust in his eyes.

She simply shook her head in reply. "I'm not afraid of you, Eric Northman. I don't believe you'll ever harm me. We will have to put my theory to the test some day." She inserted the key in the lock and stepped inside, and he waited expectantly.

"Are you going to invite me in?" he asked, trying for nonchalance - and not quite achieving it.

"Oh, most definitely," she smiled. "But not today."

Jason resolved, for the umpteenth time, to get himself a room somewhere. Having sex in his truck, though satisfying at a basic animal level, left a lot to be desired in the ambiance department. His breath came faster, and with each thrust of his hips he tried not to slip off the narrow bench seat. His jeans, tangled around one foot, caught on the floor shift. As he tugged them off, muttering obscenities under his breath, he never noticed that the gear shift had slipped from first to neutral. The truck rolled, unimpeded, down a slight grassy incline and slammed into the side of Crystal's house.

"What the…" He raised his head, momentarily confused.

"No!" Crystal growled, her voice high and breathless. "Don't you dare stop now...Jason!" He didn't answer, and he seemed frozen in place, his pale, naked backside glowing white in the moonlight. She looked past it at the passenger side window and gasped. Staring in at them, fangs bared and golden eyes gleaming with malice, was the biggest black cat Jason had ever seen.

"Fuck," Crystal whispered, almost reverently. "Daddy."

At the sound of the window imploding, Jason snapped out of his trance. Leaning back against the seat, unable to avoid the small pellets of broken safety glass, he yanked up his boxers, giving scant protection to his most precious body parts. Crystal tugged her dress down, lifting her butt and smoothing it over her legs before attaining a sitting position.

"Daddy, you need to calm down," she barked irritably. Jason gaped at her, eyes wide, as if she had suddenly managed to sprout a second head on her shoulders, right next to the original one. The panther disappeared from view, but its deafening snarl lingered in the small space.

"Shit, Crystal, what the fuck…"

Calvin Norris, human now but no less enraged, reappeared at the window and yanked the door open. He had dressed hastily in stained jeans and a filthy undershift, and his right hand held a wide leather belt, folded in half. He was tapping the belt against his leg. His voice was low and threatening. "Crystal Norris, you get out of that goddamn truck right now." He grabbed her arm and dragged her from the passenger seat. She tottered for a moment, then landed on her feet.

Jason scrambled out, hopping on one foot as he tried to pull on his jeans. He finally succeeded and fastened them, then looped his arm around Crystal's waist. She pushed him away. "I'm fine, Jason. I can handle Daddy. But you'd better get out of here." She looked around, and Jason followed her line of vision. "Don't try to be a hero. They're all weres."

"Panthers?" Jason asked, looking around uneasily. Several neighbors were headed their way, arms hanging loose at their sides, eyes glowing eerily in the dim light.

"Some," Crystal replied. "Go now, Jason. I mean it. I am not a defenseless...girl." She said the word as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. He took a step toward his truck and the old man growled menacingly, turning his attention from Crystal to Jason. In his peripheral vision, Jason saw Crystal tremble. He watched in awe as her body shifted. Her bones cracked and popped as they re-formed, and thick black fur sprouted all over her body. While she had everyone's attention, Jason slipped into his truck and backed it carefully away from the house. Gravel sprayed as he touched the road and hit the gas. The sleek panther in his rear view mirror looked completely capable of taking care of herself. He hoped.

Jason found Alcide alone in the kitchen, making a sandwich. He pushed the loaf of bread across the table to Jason. "Thanks, Alcide. I'm starving!"

Alcide smiled and took a long swig of beer before speaking. "Long day?"

"I've gotta get a place of my own, Alcide," Jason complained, piling ham and cheese on a thick slice of bread. "Crystal's daddy caught us in...well, in the act, in my truck, and I almost got mauled by a pack of panthers."

Alcide's smile dimmed and he shook his head. "You should stay away from those people, Jason - and give Hotshot a wide berth. They're nothing but trouble. You and Crystal - are you two serious?"

Jason nodded miserably. "I think so. I mean - I'm serious about her. I'm not so sure how she feels about me."

"Join the club," Alcide muttered under his breath.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sookie! Where are you?" Jason let the screen door slam and stomped up the stairs. Her car was in the driveway, so she must be around somewhere.

"What?" Sookie came out of the bathroom in a fuzzy robe, her hair wrapped in a pink towel.

"I found a place, Sook. My own apartment! Well, it's a studio - above the insurance agency downtown. But it's in my price range and I put a deposit on it. Will you come check it out with me. Pleeeeease?"

Sookie rubbed the towel over her hair before hanging it neatly on the towel rod in the bathroom. "Do you think I could take five minutes to get dressed?" she laughed. "And why aren't you dragging Crystal over there instead of your sister?"

His smile dimmed slightly. "She won't even talk to me any more. Says her folks are dangerous and I should stay away from Hotshot."

"Sounds like good advice to me," Sookie agreed gently.

"I'm not afraid of all those weres, Sookie," he argued belligerently.

"Well, maybe you should be, Jason. Crystal knows a lot more about them than you do. I'll be down in ten minutes." She closed the bedroom door in his face and dressed quickly, then blow-dried her hair and tied it up in a pert ponytail.

Sookie sighed as they walked into the small apartment. "Looks like it could use some elbow grease, but yeah - I get it." She grinned and hugged her brother. "You should have your own place, Jason. It's time. I can help with painting and cleaning, and I'm sure Alcide will give you a hand with the heavy stuff." She sniffed delicately. "I'm guessing the previous tenant had cats. Lots of cats. First thing we need to do is get this rug out of here."

Jason laughed, oblivious to the imperfections of his bachelor pad. "I can't wait to move in! Gran said I can take my bedroom furniture, and I'll be on the lookout for a second hand couch and...well, whatever else I need."

"Let's get it cleaned up and painted before you start moving stuff in," Sookie cautioned. "It's a lot easier to do that while it's empty. Any idea what color you want it painted?" She eyed the kelly green walls with distaste.

"You sure it needs to be painted, Sook? It's not a bad color." Jason looked around the confined space, perfection in his eyes.

"A lighter color will make it look bigger," Sookie suggested kindly. "Want me to pick something out? I'll stop at the hardware store on my way home from work, and we can get started tomorrow. And I'll pick up a rug for a housewarming gift."

Jason grinned. "Thanks, Sookie. I knew I could count on you."

A little north of town, tucked into a copse of maple trees next to the Interstate, Claudine's chic apartment sparkled in the morning sun. She hung the damp dish towel on the oven door and swept the spotless kitchen floor, then picked up the newspaper and laid it on the table, happily nursing her second cup of coffee.

Instead of perusing the morning's news, her mind wandered back to the previous night, when a knock at the door had disturbed her favorite TV show. Her sensitive nostrils had quivered as she recognized Eric's provocative scent before she opened the door. She had looked into his eyes, then swept his body with a penetrating gaze before speaking.

"Eric Northman." She smiled slowly, intrigued by his slightly crooked grin and the bouquet of wildflowers in his hand. "Would you like to come in?"

"Is that an invitation, Claudine?" he breathed.

She stepped back from the open door. "It is. Please come in," she clarified, assuming that she needed to be very specific in issuing the invitation. The vampire materialized in front of her, a little too close, but she resisted the temptation to back up. She would not relinquish the upper hand so readily.

Eric had breathed deeply, his eyes closed, as his hand snaked around her waist and pulled her to him. They were both consenting adults, and there was no need for the usual games. She could feel his urgent need as their bodies met, and her lips brushed against his, gently at first. The kiss was hungry, full of anticipation, but she pulled away.

"Rules," she stated softly but firmly. "No biting without my express permission. Agreed?"

He looked at her hungrily and nodded. "Agreed," he replied.

"I think that's enough for now then," she had taken his hand and led him into the bedroom.

Claudine smiled now as she relived a very pleasant evening. Eric was, of course, an experienced lover. His incredible body was lean and fit. But nothing had prepared him for her fairy flavor. At just the precise moment that they were balanced on the very edge of fulfillment, she had allowed him a taste of her blood. Just a taste. He nipped at her throat, his tongue lapping up a few drops of her intoxicating blood.

Eric Northman, a thousand year old vampire who could have almost any woman he wanted, had very nearly lost his mind. She chuckled softly as she recalled his fervor - and the most amazing sex she'd had in many years.

The sudden ring of her cell phone disturbed the quiet, and Claudine glanced at the caller ID. _Fangtasia._ She let it ring a few more times, then answered with a smile in her voice. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"He is," Pam drawled.

"Oh. Hello, Pam. What can I do for you?" There seemed to be no point in explaining that she'd expected it to be Eric; it was quite obvious.

Pam cut right to the chase. "What did you do to him, Claudine?"

Claudine smiled. "A lady doesn't tell, Pam. You should know that," she chided softly. "Is he okay?"

"If by 'okay' you mean unconscious, then yes - he's fine," she snapped.

"I didn't hurt him, if that's what you mean. And I didn't enchant him. He's fine." Claudine smiled and disconnected the call.

Pam stared at the phone in her hand. She could not believe the damn fairy had hung up on her! When bits of black plastic began to rain down on the basement floor, she realized she was still squeezing the handset. She sighed and let it fall. There was a generous supply in the stockroom. They went through a lot of phones. She took her usual place in the carefully sealed space and lay on her back, staring upward and waiting for sunset.


End file.
